


Days of Their Lives

by TinkerBellDiva



Series: Days of Their Lives [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aki is tired of all this shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Revenge is so fucking sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerBellDiva/pseuds/TinkerBellDiva
Summary: Asami cheating?! Fei Long on a murderous rampage? And Akihito capturing it all with his viewfinder to protect or destroy? them all!





	1. I'm Gonna Kill Him! Or Them?

Summary:

Asami has no idea what he's in store for now that he himself has been taking for a ride, in more ways than one and quite literally. Oh well, might as well sit back, relax and let them all finish the last ride of their lives.

Disclaimer:

All of Finder's characters belong to Yamane Ayano

__________________________________________

And there it was! In fucking plain sight for everyone to see. The Great Asami-Fucking-Ryuichi was being ridden by a slender female, whom was excitedly enjoying herself on his man’s thick engorged heavy cock. Riding it for all its worth with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist while he stood tall and proud with that same infuriating amused smirk as he stood damn near spread eagle. Her lips parted, head back, and long silky red hair cascading down her back swaying from left to right as she bounced fervently up and down on said hardness. Again, fucking him for all that he was worth. And his lover was worth a whole hell of a lot. 

_‘This bitch would die soon!’_

The room was brightly lit and seemed to be some sort of training dojo. He could see tatami mats that covered the expansive floor, blue mats in the corners of the room, several heavy punching bags in the corner to his right, and speed bags to his left. The room was a pristine white, as though it had once been a brick covered room, but all the bricks within the wall had been painted white. Possibly to provide the illusion of reverence, purity, humility, good, and sterile. The scene before him was anything but. This bold bitch was riding and fucking his lover bareback and bold. And that said fucking lover seemed to be fucking enjoying it! 

_'What the fuck Ryu?!'_

**Wait! Did that perverted bastard just wink at me and fucking smile?!**

He thought, ‘ _So he knows I’m watching him thrust into her?! Watching him FUCK her?! Is this one of his sick perverted games?_ ’

 ‘ _Scratch his earlier statement…his **lover** would die soon. Perverted fucking cheating ass crimelords!_ ’

Suddenly the hint of silver caught his gaze within the viewfinder on his camera. He zoomed in as much as he could from his rooftop perch. So the perverted bastard was chained to a wall. Huh. Both arms spread above his head in a Y sort of pose with tight silver wrist cuffs bolted to the wall behind him and both his legs pulled apart and secured by metal ankle cuffs bolted to the bottom of the wall’s baseboard, a shortened chain extending to each cuff, effectively creating a tight secure hold on his lover's ankles against said wall. At that moment, while looking through his viewfinder, noticing all the tell tale signs that his lover was in a distressed state (even though his golden eyes and twitching, bare, half engorged, and free of a condom as it was, erection were saying ‘Catch me before I cum’), he felt a blinding crimson rage creep within him from behind the shadows of his startled mind. 

_He wanted to fucking kill this fucking bitch!_

Before his thoughts consume him and drag him into the deepest recesses of the darkest parts of his mind where revenge awaits - and its only too happy to delve out the pain in equal parts that he’s suffered from even knowing the insufferable perverted bastard before him - a hand lands on his shoulder, startling him from his pain induced rage.

He looks up, shocked for a moment and almost forgets that he is not the only one here on a rooftop, in love with said bastard, whom is currently getting his cock sexed up and looking none to smug about the fact.

As the cold hand squeezes his shoulder, he is presently laying in his prone position, elbows resting on cold concrete, with his video cam on record, heart-brokenly viewing tonight’s debauchery directly in front of him; he looks up to notice a full standing beauty in all his Chinese splendor and exquisite command. Long blue-black thick hair flowing and caressed by the gentle night’s breeze, loose untamed strands dancing intimately with the wind across his muscular yet slender and toned waist; and the moon’s reflection highlighting said features, that to him, were absolutely stunning, but to others meant death…despair…and more death. Jaws clenched, muscles tightened, eyes fierce, and Bluetooth in his ear, he calmly says, "Akihito…I’m going in.”

Before he can blink, the tall beautiful figure descends gracefully from its 6 story perch in a heart-wrenching, adrenalin pumping, downwards face-aiming-at-the-pavement free fall, only to open up its black glider in the shape of dark angel wings...

_'How odd for such a deadly demon to have such a beautiful silhouette?'_

Through his device, and over his own violent heartbeat, he silently heard the thud of two feet and rigors unclipping and rustling in the background as gear was shed from its owner below, at that moment he focused on his new target. 

“Wow. You looked so beautiful,” he absentmindedly spoke into the bluetooth in his ear, in utter awe at the angel (of Death) that had just descended below him in such a graceful trance that his heart felt ten times lighter than normal.

The voice clicks back over, somehow sensing this would be his last night to trly speak what he feels to his love on the other end.  He can't explain it, but he knows that there's a storm coming. He prays to whoever is out there that he can somehow be a part of it.  Because he senses that he would be so much more happier when that time comes. 

But for now, Fei offers the only response to the confession he just heard.  He smiles warmly and blushes slightly, thanking all Deities in heaven and elsewhere that he can hear the love of his life one last time; he simply replies, "I love you too. Never forget that Akihito _._ "

Did Fei seriously just say that out loud?! Damn fucking bluetooths and picking up every fucking thing! Akihito is so embarrassed that he is now blushing a fierce shade of the brightest crimson ever. And apparently its noticed by his counterpart.

The Bluetooth clicks and he hears a chuckle, with a slight snicker on the other end…

“Calm it down Rudolph. You’re going to give away our position if you flame up any brighter.”

_Shit._

“Ok. Yea. Yea. I gotcha,” he replied, knowing he had been busted.

His partner in crime glides down in a series of flips and twists to ascend to the shadowed alleyway in front of his lover’s building. 

He proudly thinks, ‘I couldn’t have down that shit better myself.’

A click in his ear and a familiar voice rang through snapping him out of his awed daze of the Chinese man’s acrobatic ninja style display. Well, shit. What did he expect of an assassin? Albeit, an incredibly beautiful and deadly one at that.

**“Akihito…”**

“Yeah, I’m here.”

**“Don’t worry my love. I will get to the bottom of this…or rather, maybe, and I'm just throwing this out there...perhaps a simple bullet to the eyes of BOTH of them is more satisfying?”**

“You will do no such thing!”

**“Fine! I never get to have any fun!”**

“Liar! I did NOT question you when you decided to dress me as a scandalous Cinderella and both you and Ryu took it upon yourselves to overwrite every memory I ever had of my favorite Disney movie with your own perverted themed game of ‘Find the Glass Slipper'!”

A wicked perverted chuckle caressed his eardrum via the communication device and then he heard,

**“Hmm. Yes, THAT was a night to remember. But my dear sweet boy, we did find the glass slipper. Eventually.”**

“Yes you are right Fei! After 2 fucking hours! Fucking perverted ass fucking bastards!!”

A wicked sensual chuckle caressed his eardrum via the communication device and then he heard, “The BEST 2 hours of my _**fucking**_ life my love. I would have you again in a heartbeat and so would Ryu.  You have no idea what you do to us.  You have no idea of your own worth.  You are priceless my love.  We would never let you go and don't intend on just letting you _play_ Cinderella.  Personally, I want you to be every Disney princess out there....al be it....thong included and NOT at all optional."

After a sharp gasp on the other end of the communication device and a very silent moan, a sigh was heard immediately after and a voice simply said, in a most endearing tone, “I love you too Fei.”

Fei-Long had at last reached the target of his mission. Directly above him, standing back to the brick wall of the dojo he needed to enter, he saw a vent. Quickly he made work to loosen the screws and shimmy his way up into said ventilation system to reach the object of his desire. 

It was dark and damp and constricting. He couldn’t breathe. He began to lose focus.

What if he didn’t get to Ryu in time? Once that woman was done extracting the seed she needed to secure his heir, she would undoubtedly kill him.

He could NOT let that happen.

He, Aki, & Ryu had been through so much these past 3 years. They loved each other. Desired one another. And would fight tooth and nail anyone who dared to come between them.

He could never describe their relationship, nor did he feel he needed too.  Both men were HIS! And no mere mortal would keep him from their love...now that he had found it.  Only Death could keep him away, and he had a familiar feeling that his time on this earth would not be long.

Please! Let him at least see their faces again.  Even if he had no heir.  Just for them.  Let him see his loved ones together one _last_ time.

Unshed tears graced his big beautiful eyes and he knew it was time. 

Time to say ' _Good-Bye_.' He wasn't willing and he needed to fight his way through.  But this was not a fight he was sure he could win.

And yes, he would be heartbroken if anything happened to Ryuichi. But Akihito would be broken and torn to shreds. His fiery eyes would dull and his sadness would be something that Fei Long would not be able to handle. He would not be able to bring him out of that darkness. He knew that darkness. It was cold, unforgiving, relentless, and painful. He had felt it when his ‘father’ died. When both Asami and Akihito came to him in Hong Kong a year later to wrap him in warm securing arms of love and forgiveness, he realized at that moment that he did not want to let either go.

Sure he had loved others, Yoh included, but he had never been more ‘in love’ with the two he held dear to his heart at that moment. They broke down his walls, shattered the ice block he built around his heart, and warmed him in their embrace of acceptance. He WOULD be there for them no matter what. He would give his all, as both Aki and Ryu had given their all for him. They had given him an incredible gift. So had Yoh for that matter. He had just been to blind to see it with Yoh but Asami being Asami…and Aki being Aki…they forced it on him for weeks and NEVER let him fall. None of them. Not Aki…Not Ryu…Not Yoh.

He had even discovered that his Aki confided in him something he had not told the other. Akihito had a rare gene. Not so much as rare but implanted within him during one of his kidnappings. He could now bear children. And he knew for a fact that his Aki…NO!...their Aki…was hiding something very interesting from him. The question in his mind was…why? Why could he not trust them with that revelation? They would both be ecstatic if their love could bear children for them. But what was he afraid of? Why could he not tell them? Did he think he was…Ah! That was it! His beautiful love thought he was abnormal. 

With a click of his tongue, he spoke into his device as he continued to slip and maneuver through the ventilation’s system…

**“Aki…”**

“Yeah Fei”

**“What are you afraid of?”**

“…”

**“Aki?”**

“…”

**“Brat! Answer ME or I’ll assume you’re in trouble and I’m doubling back…bullets to my head be dammed!!!!”**

“…”

**“Aki?!!! Answer me sweetie! ANSWER ME!!!!”**

“So, you’re here?! Yayyy!,” a female voice responded, all to amused and full of glee, despite the dark shadows clouding Fei Long’s mind. “Now, we can start our party! I’ve been waiting on you for so long Fei Long! I can’t wait to see our child!”

 _‘This woman had to be certifiably fucking insane! What fucking child?!_ ,’ he silently thought to himself, as he halted his crawl through the vent ducts. 

He was already in position to strike from above as the other voice clicked through. A deranged psychotic voice that made him shudder. 

 _‘What the fuck?! NO ONE makes the great Feil Long shudder in fear…NO-FUCKING-ONE!!!_ ’ But SHE did!

THIS bitch meant business. And it was a nasty sort of business at that. 

‘ _Hmm. So there was more than one,_ ’ he mused with a slight growl. 

If they dared to hurt his precious Aki…No...THEIR precious Aki…all of Hell would fall to its knees and beg for mercy by the time he and Ryu were thru!! Especially, if what he thought…rather suspected…were indeed true!

Its true what they say. Hell hath no fury than someone who voluntarily chooses to fuck with their kitten. Well in not so many words he thought. But still…truth is truth.

As the voice slowly tells him to descend from his hiding place; he looks down on a pair of frustrated and aroused golden eyes staring into his from below, silently darting with rage toward the woman still riding his man’s erection with her filthy legs wrapped tight around his waist. He silently shakes his head and prepares to lower himself willingly into the abyss.

Fei Long kicked the grate below him with all of the anger and frustration he had. Slamming with a forceful thud, the grate landed surprising the occupants below and halting the sickening sexual display he had just witnessed from above. He slides down said newly opening and slowly begins to unfurl and stand tall after his quiet cat like descent. Shoulders squared, feet planted, eyes glaring and taking in as much of the brightly lit room as he can. He rose into his stealthy black knight pose, adorned in all of his beauty…hair swishing back and forth above his waist as he shakes his head, black face mask with the shape of smiling dragon’s teeth and jawline tattooed on the front, masking his own toothy menacing grin. His all black jumpsuit, putting most ninjas to shame, hugs his body tight yet comfortably, allowing every sinew and curve to reveal itself in a massive wave of shock and awe at the perfect beauty before them.

If Asmai was Adonis, Fei Long would be Aphrodite. Except _this_ Aphrodite carried 100 knives on him at all time and none of them could be found so easily. Asami knew that _his_ Aphrodite was far deadlier and one that could kill a thousand men without batting so much as one eyelash....but not without pouting a lip or two at the fact that he had not killed them all personally.

So why was he surrendering so easily?

_Shit!_

“Akihito…,” the older gentleman sporting a rather sizeable erection states quietly.

The younger Chinese assassin just nodded while both hands raised in the air as a condition to surrender to whomever was watching. It was blatantly apparent that this was not a one woman show, in which said woman was **_still_ ** attached to his man’s cock.

He thought _, 'First. Kill Her. Second find Akihito. No! Wait! First find Akihito **then** kill her! Buuut he **could** kill her **while** finding Akihito.'_

Fei Long’s mind was full of possibilities! But for now he would have to surrender. He would…NO…they BOTH would get Akihito back! Wherever he was! 

_Pfft…Pfft…Pfft._

Fei Long knew that sound. 

‘A silencer huh?,’ he thought. They must be near a populated area where a gunshot could be heard.

As the darkness tried to drag him under, he silently whispered, ‘ _fucking amateurs_ ,’ before his body fell to the floor and he could no longer feel anything, other than the love he had been so graciously allowed to receive from the two men he valued most in his life…oh…and Yoh too.

A smile graced his lips as he vowed in his heart that this was not be the end.


	2. You have no idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami realizes the state of his so called 'cheating' ways. But his beloved Fei Long and Akihito together in one place?! These bitches would pay DEARLY!

Asami watched in horror as the events regarding his beautiful Aphrodite unfolded in slow motion before his very eyes. 

Although his face did not show it…

_Asami was pissed!_

No. Correction. 

Pissed is when you ask the waiter for a Coke and he brings you a fucking watered downed Pepsi by mistake and then said waiter looks at you as though **_you_** made the mistake and ignores your death glare _.  
_ Mental note _: ‘find said waiter and snap both his wrists for his audacity. Wait. Scratch that. The waiter is imaginary.’_

Pissed is when the car in front of you cuts you off and the driver has the nerve to flip you off (and you can’t use your gun in public because you accidentally left your silencer at home).  
Mental note again _: ‘find said finger and snap it off. Wait. No. Scratch that again. Said finger does not exist. There is no one on earth or in hell who would dare flip off the Great Asami Ryuichi.’_

Pissed is when both your kitten and your Aphrodite tell you ‘Not tonight. I have a headache,’ and you’re super horny but REFUSE to jack off and you have to will your hard-on to a manageable level.

Mental note yet again _: ‘tie both of them to the bed later and fuck them senseless. That’s all. No scratch that…no if’s…no but’s…wellll maybe two butts…but he could very well handle those and would enjoy doing so as soon as he could get this bitch off his fucking cock. What’s with her anyway? She’s been fucking him on and off for two hours now, due to this fucking aphrodisiac she has forced through his veins, which he can only fucking assume is a steady stream based on the IV bag hanging above him and the thin plastic line emerging from it and leading to the catheter that is currently invading his vein space. How DARE it! All of this aside, this red haired bitch showed no signs of slowing, despite his disgust. But he did know her, after all, one never forgets the woman one leaves crying and in shambles at the altar. But why was she doing this? I mean, he DID let her keep the ring, right? And it wasn’t a cheap one at that. If she had just sold it, it would have been enough to set her up for many lifetimes. Stupid bitch. And wait! This crazed maniac is still wearing it?!’_

Ok. Enough

Stop the _mental notes._ His head began to throb.

Right now his Aphrodite lay cold on the neutral toned beige tatami mats covering the floor. And he was beyond pissed! More like a raging bull in a Wedgewood China Shop with a pack of TNT on its back and a lit match between its teeth…ready to blow everyone to hell for so much as an offensive sneeze in his presence.

Asami quickly assessed the situation while his ex-bride was busy enjoying herself on his cock.

No blood. Good sign.

Unconscious. Bad sign.

Akihito missing. Another bad sign.

Asami noticed the darts protruding from his beloved, who now lay helpless on the floor to his right.

Most likely a sleeping aid.

What he saw next, he knew was not a good sign, based on his _current_ predicament.

A small figure with long black tresses emerged from the shadows of the darkened corners of the well lit dojo. His fucking dojo to be exact. And those eyes and that figure, he recognized all too well, as she approached his lifeless goddess like a panther in heat with a syringe in one hand, a gun in the other, and a low chained belt surrounding her tiny waist sporting a short sword, slightly un-sheathed to her left.

He growled lowly, deep within his chest, as she approached a knelt before he prey.

“Oh relax Ryuichi. I’m not going to hurt your sexy little boy toy here. But if you refuse my new friend here, you will regret what happens to him later. I wonder how easily his skin will peel from his bones?”

His eyes narrowed. He knew she meant business and could fillet them all with 3 strokes of her short partially sheathed sword. She was a top assassin after all. Better than his Aphrodite. Better than anyone he could ever hire. She was a deadly snake in lamb’s skin and would not hesitate to shed it all to reveal her venomous fangs.

But he couldn’t stop himself from asking about his feisty kitten.

“What have you done with Akihito? And why is this bitch still on my fucking cock Mei?”

His ex-bride paused in her _fucking_ pursuit, pursed her lips, and spoke in a commanding voice.

“You _will_ give me your seed Ryu. And I will provide you with the heir your family has desired for so long. Your taste has become irrational. And _we_ are simply exhausted.”

She finally unwrapped her legs from behind her once-upon-a-time lover, lifted her hips slightly, and glided herself –reluctantly- from his cock. Standing naked before him she calmly approached him and spoke once again…

“You know Ryu, this was supposed to be fun. Why didn’t you love me? I loved you. Did you know that? What does that blond whore have that I don’t? I gave you my all. And you left me for that fucking whore?…”

Asami felt the need to interrupt…to correct her ill use of the word ‘ _whore_ ’ because right now…she was the whore in question. And despite his façade…

Asami was **_beyond_** pissed!

“He is not my whore Keiko. He is my **everything**. Something you will never be, even if you somehow become pregnant from tonight’s _activities.”_

Her lips pout and her eyebrows draw close clearly indicating her disdain at the words she had just been bombarded with. But she was determined dammit and Ryuichi would be hers and she _would_ have his child. His _lovers_ be damned! No one could compare to her. She was beautiful, highly intelligent, capable of producing multiple heirs and with a single encounter, as multiple births reigned within her family. Her father was powerful. Her mother was rich. What more could he want?!

She would have Asami Ryuichi and soon.

She backed away from him with her arms up and palms facing forward. She grabbed her silk black robe from the floor and tied it around her slim waist. She cocked her head to the left and her eyes defiantly met the smug man in front of her and she spoke in an icy tone dripping with venom…

“String the fucking diva up and bring _him_ in.”

He looks over at his beauty lying helplessly on the floor, thick black hair cascading around him, highlighting his beautiful features as his angel (of Death) silently sleeps as the syringe moves closer to its target. He glances at the offender of his said angel and if looks could kill, Mei would be decapitated, bleeding profusely and begging for her life with her last dying breath.

Mental Note: _Consult his private physician to determine if looks could ACTUALLY kill and get the patent on it if it was even a remote possibility._

Mei was still standing over her target, ignoring Asami’s death glare with a widened smirk that she was sure would infuriate the man chained to the wall to her right. She bent down, syringe still in her hand and gently pricked the side of her target’s neck, quickly locating his vein prior.

Ryuichi’s last thought?

‘Oh... **this** bitch was the driver that flipped him off.’

Yeah. He would enjoy making them all pay and thoroughly enjoy fucking his duo rescue team later.


	3. Saddened Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams gather...a cleaning crew is assembled....and a honey eyed female betrays the biggest Russian mob boss there ever was!  
> _________________________________________  
> So, I was told very privately that my chapters were too long. I decided to make this a 4 parter because, yes, my writing can become long winded. Sorry! I really didn't mean to offend anyone...I just LOVE writing! 
> 
> *Mei stomps in with her right middle finger held high, her usual death glare, and a silencer in her left hand*..."Fuck those bitches! Keep writing Author-san!!"
> 
> *Bows head*
> 
> "Hai Mei-sama!"
> 
> *Bows head again to continue writing while noticing Mei's widened smirk and thinks to self...Shit...this can't be good.* 
> 
> *Bows head again, to finish up the final 4th chapter for part 1.*

A pair of honey colored eyes peer through binocular lenses while natural ruby stained lips purse slightly outward in discontent at the viewing before them.

_‘What the fuck?!’_

_‘How in the hell does he get himself into these situations?’_

_‘And the kid is there too?!’_

**_Shit._ **

_‘Mei’s in there. This isn’t good… AT ALL. Mei despises Ryu and wouldn’t hesitate to take out the kid…if she hasn’t done so already.’_

Keeping in mind the doctor’s report she had received earlier that morning, she silently and tiredly placed her binoculars on the ground, balled up both fists and exclaimed with an exasperated long sigh, “Fuuuuuuck!”

With a slow and steady rise to her feet, she smirks, and silently whispers, “Game on bitches,” before jumping from her 15-story location in a gravity defiant nose dive, on her way to slap her little brother in the back of his head…but…not before she fillet a bitch first.

‘ _Oh yes_ ,’ she mused, eyes closed, and thoroughly enjoying her breeze filled free fall, ‘ _someone would die soon_.’ But first, she had a few calls to make before gliding into the shit storm that awaited her at the moment. And if Mei was anywhere near said shit storm, it was bound to be a fucking diarrhea tsunami before she calmly made her exit.

Glaring at the concrete below her, as though she dared it to cause her death, she pulls a ripcord on her right shoulder to open her glider. The shute jerks her slightly upward as it melodiously intertwines with its wind counterpart.

Her right hand reaches up and she taps the device in her ear.

“Kou, you up? Roll that plump ass over sweetheart, detach yourself from his dick, and wake Suoh the fuck up. Tell him…Code Black. He’ll know what to do. I’m going in, now. Mei’s got her hands in the cookie jar and she gives less than two shits about being caught. Love ya babe. Me and Mama may be late for dinner tonight. Take care of yourself kiddo.”

With that…the brief communication comes to an end.

On the other end, Kou allows unshed tears to fall. He knows someone will die tonight. And if his caller has anything to say about it, someone had already called checkmate and she was just the pawn. So who was the Queen? If there was one…

This call was a mere courtesy. An informal goodbye…yes… but it was still a personal greeting card just for him. 

He rolls his hips backwards in a sexy attempt to awake the sleeping giant behind him; because Yes! You judgmental bitches, he was **still** attached to his lover’s dick and very happily impaled, balls deep mind you, under a warm silk duvet with his lover’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He enjoyed feeling every inch of that thick long massive heavy ass cock that made his spine shudder at the mere thought and scream have mercy to the heavens above. What could he say? His lover was **_EXTREMELY_** blessed in _that_ department. But according to Aki, not as blessed as Asami or his _beloved_ Fei.

Kou silently scoffed at the mere thought of that nonsense and continued to seductively wake his love.

Suoh’s arm tightens around Kou’s mid-section as he pulls his lover closer to his broad chest. He leans in to huskily whisper in his ear, “Where ya goin’ beautiful? Or do you want another ride?” Suoh punctuates his last statement by rolling his hips and ending with a slight but forceful thrust, making the two luscious globes of dark peach flesh, currently being impaled, jiggle as Kou’s gaped pucker auto-twitches in anticipation around the massive hard on that is, as of this moment, lazily rocking back and forth in said gaping pucker and hitting his sweet spot _oh-so-perfectly_.

He silently negotiates current message against ongoing sexual ministrations.

**_‘Oh Fuck. Right fucking there. Yesssssss!!!’_ **

Wait! No!! Focus Kou…you cannot afford to get distracted by Godzilla’s…

**_‘OMG! When in the holy hell did he learn THAT?!’_ **

No! Focus! Tell him the dammed message!!!

**_‘But fuuuuccccckkkkk…why?! For all that is holy…WHY?...’_ **

It’s two fucking words you prick!! Get off his FUCKING dick you fucking selfish ass moron and tell him the MOTHERFUCKING message!!! What the fuck, _you greedy little_ bitch?!, his sanity screams…although, his sanity sounds a lot like his mother, rather the one who he's called Mama for 12 years now. 

‘ _Well that’s fuckin’_ _weird, yah?_ , he thinks. Oh great! Now his sanity has picked up his lover’s Kanji dialect.

But he knows all too well that this damn slow grinding is a starting point that normally lays the groundwork for several rounds of just straight fucking, maybe a lovemaking session in between, but fucking none-the-less…something he has affectionately dubbed “Suoh-fest.”

Alas, he sighs, Suoh-fest would have to be postponed and the audience was _not_ happy. He could have sworn that his ass just frowned and his half-erection yelled out a resounding ‘ _Boooooo!_ ’

Rolling over to face his ever so stoic lover and regrettably removing his own personal blow-pop on a handsome stick with a loud audible schilck and a pop, Kou places a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips, looks up at him with a saddened smile, and silently whispers the two words he begged he’d never have to use again, “Code Black.”

Suoh’s eyes snap open immediately. Panic and fear flow through his mind at the implication and he feels a cold chill run down his spine. Memories of what was lost and what he found during the previous “Black Out” still made his stomach churn. So many dead and dismembered bodies. The smell of charred flesh. The dried blood smeared from wall to wall, moving from room to room. And one small little girl, standing in the middle of it all, silently staring at her small knife, entranced and captivated by the blood dripping from it. Those eyes. He would never forget those dammed eyes! They haunt him still…more so than the horror he had witnessed, as the girl turned toward her final victim, decapitated the head from its owner’s body, and kissed its forehead. He would have to tell his lover someday how his mother truly met her end. A despicable child trafficker who attempted to whore her son and his honey-eyed abducted friend to filthy pigs within her brothel.  The bitch deservingly died at the hands of some deranged little shit of a tyke with a fucking sister complex and two different colored eyes…one honey gold and the other a deep forest green. Yes, he would tell his love one day. But _not_ today. And definitely _not_ right now. Even though, judging by the saddened look on his sweetheart’s face at the current moment, he knew that the code he whispered meant nothing but

 _Death_.

What seems like mere minutes pass slowly and several pulse stopping, breath-stealing, make you hard, deep goodbye kisses later, embraces tighten, and Suoh is out in a flash, leaving a saddened Kou in the foyer of their new home. Alone.

‘ _Please, let him come home. Let them all come home_ ,’ he spoke silently, as he looked towards his ceiling with snailed tears gracing his pale cheeks, fervently praying to everyone and anyone. He just had a gut feeling that by tomorrow someone would be…

______________________________________________________________________________

As Suoh makes his way to the black unmarked SUV waiting for him at his front curb, he pulls out his phone and speaks in a hushed tone, as he closes the passenger side of the car door.

“Kei. I have the images from tonite’s code call. I’m sending them to you now. I’ll take a small team with me and a couple from the cleaning team. Meet me at the dojo when you can. Oh and Kei…I assume we have the green light from the council yah?...Good. Kei, its been an honor working with ya’. See you on the other side my friend.”

As Suoh disconnects his call, he wonders if any of them can escape what’s coming…all of this because someone failed to put a fucking leash on a spoiled deranged Russian mafia princess.

He takes in a deep breath, sighs deeply, and checks his tactical gear. Satisfied, he prepares himself for the night…its gonna be one fucked up ride by daybreak.

______________________________________________________________________________

‘ _One last call_ ,’ she thought, as she descended into the shadows of the ground below her. 

**“Govorit.” {Russian for ‘ _Speak_.’}, the other voice demanded.**

“Hello Miko, we seem to have a mutual problem. Are you free to speak?” she purred.

**“Oh my love, we are always _free_. To what do I owe the pleasure?”**

Again...two… _fucking_ words repeat themselves within the same evening…

**“** _Code Black.”_

_Well fuck and all be dammed to hell, that was unexpected. But why the hell should he care?_

**“And what prey-tell does this have to do with me?”**

“Well considering the fact there’s a dyed red head with a tattoo on her lower back shaped into 3 bear claws and is currently at the epi-center of it all? Nothing much I guess.”

_Shit._

There’s a brief moment of silence as the caller on the other end prepares mentally for what’s to come. In a low and dangerous tone, the voice coldly speaks up once again **.**

**“Where is my sister moya lyubov' {Russian for ‘ _My Love_.’}?”**

“At the moment? Well, she’s currently straddling my brother, trying to wring an orgasm from him.”

The caller on the receiving end sighs heavily into the phone. Because he knew this day would come, he had just hoped that he would not be alive when it did. Or at the very least blind, deaf, and mute so he would not have to do what he was about to in the next few days. Seriously, how many times had he told that idiotic girl to stay away from Asami?! One Asami is bad enough, but to piss off an entire clan of them was even worse!

He told her after the failed wedding that she would never have that cold man’s heart, and that was if he even knew what a fucking heart was. But of course it wasn’t until much later that he discovered how truly spoiled she was. Because this idiot decided to kidnap the photographer, drug the diva and strip him naked (not that he minded _that_ part), and blackmail Ryuichi to the altar while threatening to harm his unborn child which she falsely claimed was in her womb. And now, here he is, on the other line with the one sane person in all of this mess, whom mind you, sounded as though she were 10 degrees from losing it herself. He was now faced with a major problem that would only end with one hell of a bloodbath as a solution, all because his fucking sister is a spoiled rich Russian princess and the next heir to head the _fucking_ council.

And yes, no one would dare touch his darling sister for fear of what the current head, their father, would do. She was very technically skilled, beautiful beyond words, and highly effective in getting what she wanted. But why in the holy great fuck of all that is fuckable did she want Asami Ryuichi?! And although one quick phone call to his father could stop this nonsense, somehow he knew that there was a bigger force operating here. One larger than his own father. And he knew it had the Asami bloodline running through it and powerfully seated at its throne, within its lair, silently watching with green deadly eyes, with his father trapped between its heavy well-connected dragon claws.

 **“** Mikhail…I want you to know that this is not a personal attack against you. I take no pleasure in hurting you my love. She’s gone too far this time. **”**

**“I know Rei. But I’m asking you not to do this. The end result will only mean more death. I can’t just let you kill her and turn my head. It doesn’t have to be this way. My family will not be still on this one. The council will nev-…”**

Rei interrupted with a heavy sigh, thumb a forefinger pressing against the bridge of her nose, she responded, “The council has already approved the kill Miko. There’s more at stake now. The old Dragon has an heir.”

_Well Shit!_

**“Does my sister know?”**

“No. Not yet. And neither does Mei. But once she finds out…look Miko, there’s nothing that you can do about this. This call is simply a courtesy. I thought that maybe you would like to relay your final parting words to her. I can, at the very least, give you that. The damage has been done. There’s no way to fix this and speaking frankly dear love, I’m not sure that I want to. To show my sincerity, I will not have her head sent to you, as per the norm, in favor of maintaining the peace of our family’s alliance. ”

“Listen to me you **_fucking_** bitch!!! **FUCK THE PEACE**!!! If _any_ of you harm my sister in _any_ way, I can promise you a body count that would send the likes of your _filthy fucking_ clan hiding into the deep recess of Tokyo’s sewers, as I slowly and painfully dismember each and **EVERY-FUCKING-ONE OF YOU** with a _FUCKING_ smile on my face and content in my heart. You fucking filthy ass **PIG OF A WHORE**!!!,” Mikhail manages to grit out his words through tightly clenched teeth, labored breathing, flying spittle, and a level of blinding rage that only added to his promise of deadly retribution.

Kei bows her head and allows a tear to fall from her golden eyes and smiles sadly for her friend, knowing that he means every word, while trying to hide the hurt and betrayal behind the poison that he has just screamed to the top of his lungs. She hurts for her dear friend but her hands are tied. It’s either her family or his and her family means just as much to her as his does, especially now with a new addition adding to the mix of things. She slowly reaches her hand to her ear to prepare to disconnect the call. Before she does, she whispers one silent parting sentence, “Good bye Miko…ya budu lyubit' tebya dazhe v smerti **{Russian for ‘ _I will love you, even in death_.’}**.”

And with that, the call disconnects. Rei is still in position within the shadows in the alleyway. She leans her head backward against the brick wall on the outside of the dojo, and tries to quell her emotions. She takes in a few deep breaths and quietly scales the wall as the top ninja assassin she has been taught to be since age three.

She smiles as she remembers the day that Ryu finally beat she and Mei in the garden of her sensei’s road side home. She remembers how happy she was that Ryu would become someone she could rely upon. She recalls the day he hugged her and kissed her on her cheek, with Mei sitting at their feet, and solemnly vowed that he would protect them all. Mei hated that but she hugged her brother none-the-less. Who knew she would be preparing to enter the fucking Thunder-Dome, in a vain attempt to calm her little sister, by an hour, from slicing her big brother‘s throat. Mei wanted a continuation of the Asami bloodline just as much as the Old Dragon and she would go to any means to get it, even if it meant dealing with the devil herself. Kei knew her mission. She had to get them all out first and try to halt this storm alone because some dyed-haired Russian devil of a bitch fucked with the wrong family…and not just once! They should have disposed of the devil a long time ago but were prevented from doing so, as any action not approved by the council, promised death for all involved or associated. Something that she knows her dear friend was about to commit. The ultimate betrayal. An unspoken sin that would never be forgiven. 

As she lightly padded her way across the dojo’s rooftop to reach the thin heating duct and shimmy her way down to descend to the ceiling rafts directly below the opening, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and quietly begged for reason.

‘ _Please Miko. Just let this go_. _Just this once my friend. Please._ ’

She places her arms high above her head, covers her hair and face with her black hood and mask, bends forward toward the duct, and drops herself through…landing moments later on the rafters below…silently observing the scene before her. She can’t stop this now, as Mei would surely kill them all just to complete her task for that evening. Once Mei finds out she’s been tricked, all hell is going to break loose and the only one who can stop her is fucking chained to a fucking wall with a dammed hard-on the size of Mount Vesuvius and currently sporting an evil shit-eating grin.

And the loves of his life are chained to either side, slowly regaining consciousness.  

As Mei approaches the half-naked, shirt off, jeans on, chained photographer, face to face, she slaps him on the right side of his cheek, not so gently, and whispers in his right ear, "Wake up you filthy whore.  It's time for you both to pay for my mama's heartbreak." 

The red haired bitch seated on the chair in front of Mei's dear older brother, with legs crossed and a  satisfied smug look on her face, thoroughly enjoying Mei's wake-up call, looks at her prey and says, much to Mei's satisfaction, "Ryuichi.  You're almost there.  I can give you, your sister, and your dear Mama what they desire most.  I can feel your heir forming inside me Ryuichi.  I wonder if it will be a prince or a princess.  OH! Ryu! I so hope for a little Asami prince, don't you?! Think of how Auntie Mei would feel!  Just a little more time Ryu and when you release your seed into me, we all will finally become a family my love!!  Isn't it exciting Mei?!,"  she exclaims excitedly while clapping her hands together fervently, all the while beaming joy filled eyes at her beloved Adonis and turning once to smile a wide tooth wicked smile at her Adonis' baby sister.

Suddenly, a tired, raspy voice speaks up to the left of her Adonis and wearily whispers, "Mei. Check my back pocket. I have a gift for you."


	4. Love Fucking Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail finds out just how far he can back a Dragon into a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This is turning out to be a longer chapter within the series than I expected. For those who have requested shorter chapters...well...I'm doing my best (KISSES).

He stands by his floor to ceiling window looking out at nothing in particular.  He lets out a deep sigh after his curved lips deepen into a bottomless frown, distorting his entire face into a murderous scowl.   He cried out in a depth of hurt, betrayal, and anger, “ **REI!!!!!!!!!!”**

He runs his fingers wildly back and forth through his hair, pistol in hand, as if to scratch an incessant itch within the deep recesses of his now deranged brain.  He lets out a loud maniacal laugh with his head thrown back as tears stream from his baby blue eyes.  He silently pictures them as streams of blood oozing from his cornea as the devil herself stabs his heart and cuts it wide the fuck open in one smooth motion.  His thoughts rage at the fact that the one _fucking_ other person he has fallen head over heels for has just betrayed the shit out of him and the Old Dragon would be coming for his fucking head soon. 

True, he would admit, that he had been less than faithful to her.  She had even caught him in the act during their engagement announcement ceremony.  But he wanted to invite her into his world… _their_ world.  During one of his special harem orgies of both men and women to service him, he had let her in his life.  And he did invite her…correct?  He didn’t even rape her like the previous times.  He wanted to invite her wholeheartedly into his life…again… _their_ life.  She could have had any one of the beauties he had that she wanted!  And he had plenty.  So what in the holy fuck was her problem?!  She acted as though she was appalled and stormed out as soon as she saw the young brunette male engulf his cock deep within his throat.  He only wanted her to learn…to educate her…to ensure that she had finally accepted that she had only belonged to them and them alone.  And _this_ was going to be their lifestyle. BUT s _he_ had left **_him_**.  It’s not like the bitch had a heart anyway.  So why did she look so…

_Hurt._

He did try to reconcile with Rei but this golden-eyed bitch was too high and mighty and had the audacity to tell him… _HIM_ … that they could remain friends?!  What the fuck?!  She had blown the entire ordeal out of proportion.  She even resigned from the fucking council. 

What was she thinking?! Such betrayal!  This was the woman he had fucking proposed too! She was the tie that his family needed to catapult them to the top overnight…the one that he had chosen to grace with his future heir.  It was a great investment for everyone!  And yet, this bitch had the nerve to refuse **_him_**?! Both he and his father felt utterly humiliated! His father, more so, as he had vowed to take something precious from her family and make them suffer the same humiliation that her little antics had so selfishly imposed upon the Arbatov family.  However, Mikhail had no idea that it would end up like this.  Who knew the little photographer that he had kidnapped years ago would be his damned downfall today.  Why in the fuck did his failure of a father decide to kidnap that damn boy in an attempt to impregnate that waste of a whore with his family’s pure seed?  He threw away the only viable pseudo womb that was created in their off-shore labs and wasted it on Asami’s fucking boy toy?!  Was that pet really that valuable that the entire Asami family, including his beloved Rei and beautiful long-haired dragon, would instinctively desire to protect it at any cost? 

He laughed silently as he remembers something his mother once said jokingly to him before she was brutally murdered so long ago.  He walks back over to his desk and plops heavily into his leather chair.  He leans forward and forcefully grips the heavy crystal canter of scotch still sitting on his desk.  He brings the container to his lips and whispers into its circular mouth while lowly chuckling, “Heh.  I guess the saying is true afterall mother. 

‘ _Meddle not in the affairs of dragons, for you art nothing more than a crunchy meal and taste damn good with ketchup._ ’

He always laughed at this mother when she made that joke.  Now he realizes; it was no joke.  It was a warning.  Those same dragons…he’s facing now.  And because of his father and his sister’s own prideful negligence, they would all now have their skulls crushed beneath the dragon’s claws and their flesh feasted upon until nothing remained but the crunch of their own skulls beneath the beast’s feet and the blood of their _entire_ family as a mere seasoning…as ketchup. 

Funny how life works, right?  One thing was certain at this moment and time, however.  He needed to make his move **now**! He would kill Rei and her entire fucking _group_ if that’s what it would take to save his family.  After all, the dragon clan had never called themselves a fucking _family_ anyways.  How could they?!  They were **not** like his _family_! These were treacherous beasts that fed on the caucus of their enemies and simply disposed of allies upon a mere whim.  They were nothing more than a murderous group of traitorous bustards.  How could his dear beloved sister have ever fallen for one of those treacherous snakes?!  And yet…she had!  For that matter…so had he. 

_Wait.  What?_

‘ _Ah_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _so that’s what this excruciating pain is.  My dammed beautiful beast has captured my heart and refuses to loosen its death hold_.’

“FUCK!,” he yells out loud as tears begin to fall again at the sudden realization of what he must now lose for all eternity.  It fills him with a dark seething rage that he has never experienced in his short yet experienced lifetime….or rather…what was left of it at this very moment.  A loud crash is heard, as Mikhail stands upright, pauses, and hurdles his crystal tumbler of scotch against the pristine white walls of his office.  Shining glass, tinted a marvelous rainbow hue by the sun’s rays as dawn approaches in his country; amber liquid slowly drips down into a pool of destruction below.  His destruction.  No.  _Their_ destruction.  And they all fucking deserved it.

As his guards come barreling through his heavy mahogany double doors, with guns drawn at the sudden noise, Mikhail turns slowly toward them, and they know it can only mean death is coming.  Many of them want to run as fast as they can but the majority are mesmerized and frozen in the fear as they see their boss’ blank and rage filled gaze.  

Mikhail composes himself at the notice of the sudden intrusion, smoothes his dark navy 2 piece Armani suit and slowly wipes his eyes with the bottom palm of his hands.  He serenely walks over to his large sun window again, views blankly at the scenery of his country, and glances over his shoulder at them with a deathly glare that would scare the literal shit out of most.  He glances back towards his window, the last view of his stronghold he'll ever see.

His men lower their weapons at once and violently shudder in shear fear.  He leans his head back and utters 6 words that would seal his fate.

“Ready-My-Jet- to-Tokyo. **NOW**!!!”

He straightens his head, licks his lips, and wonders why no one has moved **IMMEDIATELY** upon his command.

He slowly stalks forward, predatory senses on high alert, his gaze now deathly darkened, pupils dilated, and boring into the men before him.  His body slightly leans to his left, pistol in hand, head dipped in the same direction.  His mouth turns upwards into a cruel widened grin at the men cowering before him.  And he fucking loves it!

He takes a deep breath and exhales audibly,  thoroughly enjoying it as it may be his last.

He quickly raises his arm and puts a bullet hole, point blank, in between the eyes of two of his best guards.  He enjoys watching the brain matter and small blood soaked bone fragments splatter on the wall behind them. It’s like a beautiful symphony that soothes his rigid nerves.  He loves how it all melodiously slowly slides down his white, pure innocent walls….the thud afterwards of lifeless bodies falling to the ground by his hand.  He admires the contrast…the artwork…the beauty of it all.  It makes him feel alive… invigorated…energized…refreshed.  He slowly smiles again and wonders why anyone on earth would ever go for a Red Bull when the smell of a freshly fired pistol ‘ _Gives Him Wings_.’

He turns on his heels just as quickly as the two bodies hit the floor and relishes in the surprised faces surrounding him.  He calmly but deadly spits out through clenched teeth, “What part of **Now** did any of you  NOT understand?  **MOVE**!”

At that moment, bodies scramble to rush to the door to hastily prepare for the trip to Tokyo, leaving him alone and nursing another canter of scotch on his black leather recliner.  He sits his gun on the table to the left of him and tells himself that later he would reload his pistol because he wasted his last two shots on those _worthless_ vermin.

Moments later, he hears an all too familiar silenced sound and several thuds later as his doors fly open.

 ‘ _Ah. It’s time_ ,’ he thought. ‘ _She was quicker than I imagined._ ’  He takes a large gulp from his canter, unmoved, and none the less phased by the current predicament of events.  After he swallowed the burning liquid, with is face contorted, lips pursed, and breath blown from the fiery sensation, he silently mutters, “proklyataya staraya suka drakona {Russian for ‘ _Damn Old Dragon Bitch_.’}.”

Mikhail sighed, stood up from his recliner, and again fixed his 2 piece suit. He drunkenly replied, “Come in.  No invitation needed.”

As three menacing occupants walk in with guns drawn and red lights aimed at various parts of his body, his eyes widen slightly and then narrow menacingly, as he recognizes the dragon claw tattoos on their necks appearing to tear the flesh from their bones.  With a slow emerging grin gracing his face he once again thinks, ‘ _if he only had more time.’_

One of the men approaches him stealthily, silencer still drawn just as he entered, and shoves a tablet in his hands, and just as quickly moves backwards, facing him just as he had approached.

Mikhail plops back into his black leather chair and double taps the screen in front of him with his canter of scotch still in his hand.

As soon as the screen in front of him glows dimly, a video call connects soon after, and he sees a wide toothy grin, engulfed by a dark midnight background, with blinding white teeth and long razor sharp platinum plated canines that are all too familiar for his tastes.

The figure behind the screen leans in to make itself known behind its maddening contrast of darkness and light.  The voice that speaks sends a shudder of fear throughout his entire body, as it says, “ _privet malo medvedya_ {Russian for ‘ _hello little bear_ ’}.”

“Well Mama,” he spoke while his scotch canter made its way to his lips. “You’re still quite as cunning as I recall. What an honor. I can only assume that my Father has been disposed of?”

Murderous grins exchange, silencers discharge in a firework of lighted sparks, and a Dunhill cigarette is lit within the dark confines of the tablet screen as its vengeful figurehead and bright light recede into the same darkness from once it had emerged. 

He now lay with his back on his hardwood floor, motionless; he coughs up blood violently, waiting for hell to drag him under its darkness for his betrayal.  He silently thought, ‘ _Stupid bitch._ ’

He would never see the love of his life again.  And it was all the fault of that ‘ _Stupid bitch._ ’

At that moment, the name that fell from his lips was not his sister’s.  It was not his father’s.  It was not his mother’s. 

It was Rei’s. 

A wide smile graced his face, bright teeth stained in dark oozing crimson, and tears involuntarily spilling from those baby blue eyes.  He began laughing manically….coughing…spitting…his body jerking.

He remembers hearing the dragon’s roar in the distance and prepares for his own inevitable darkness as it seethes one simple order in disdain and disgust…

“Put that **_fucking_** betraying dog out of its misery.”

Hearing the finality of his life’s worth, he bloodily spits out, “This dog (cough) don’t hunt round here no more (cough, cough, wheeze) you dragon _bitch_ …(cough)…End it (silence).”

A dark figure moves towards him.  He looks up at the barrel of the gun looming over him and aimed directly between his eyes.  He refuses to close them and stares death straight the fuck in its face.  With a grin, he raises both his middle fingers above his chest as high as he can manage and he sputters out…

“Fuck Y-“

_Pfft.  Pfft.  Pfft._

A voice echoes as it exits stating, “It is done oka-san.”


	5. Mistakes Make Bloody Life Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei realizes her mistakes and everyone else just rolls along with the fucking flow. But Betrayal sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This one is longer but there is also a bit of graphic content and No, I ain't sorry lol lol

Mei moves backward slightly, suspiciously narrows her eyes at the blonde before her, purses her cherry stained lips, and cocks her head to the left.

Keiko sits forward in her chair, uncrosses her legs and spreads them slightly as her feet move and rest on the balls of her instep, poised and ready to strike.

Rei, who has been standing above watching from her perch on the overhead raptors, prepares for her decent in the inevitable diarrhea storm that’s about to hit at any moment.

Fei lowers his head and pleads with the love of his life, “Akihito. Don’t my love.”

Asami turns to his right and looks at Fei questionably with one eyebrow raised.  ‘ _Don’t what?_ ,’ he thinks to himself.  “Fei, what’s going on?  Don’t _what_?,” he all but growls out with a deep rumble in his chest.

Fei turns to him, licks the side of his lips quite seductively, and spits out through his teeth, “Ryu, please.  Now is not the time to puff out your chest and it’s definitely not the time for me to stroke your over inflated fucking ego.  So do us all a favor **_dear_** (emphasizing **that** part) and shut the fuck up for once in your handsome ass life!”

Fei’s chest heaves up and down violently, as though he were on the cusp of a major panic attack.  But he knows the situation they are in right now.  This scene is all too familiar.  Not for him.  No.  But from the nightmares he had to comfort his beloved Akihito through in the wee hours of the night, while Asami worked, as he tossed, thrashed, and screamed through it all…violently remembering his kidnapping hell.  ‘ _Oh’_ , he thought, ‘he _would fucking kill every single fucking last member of the Arbatov family slowly…starting with this red-haired bitch who was absurdly infatuated with what was fucking his_ … _no_ … ** _THEIRS_**.’ 

A low growl escapes Fei's throat.  He quickly calms himself and gives his amused lover his best pouty death glare.  Which Asami finds incredibly sexy, as evident by the sudden twitch of his hardened cock.  Dammit!  After this was over, he’d have to fuck both of his beauties until neither of them knew their fucking native tongues. 

A quick glance at his lover’s hardened twitching state and a scoff immediately after, accompanied by a set of deep rose pink blushed cheeks, Akihito grits out in exasperation, “Would BOTH of you just shut the fuck up?!” Seriously! He’s tired of this shit!  He’s tired of the kidnappings…tired of the backlash…tired of this whole fucking mafia bosses at war bullshit…and definitely tired of this whole fucking underworld crap and whose dick is bigger than whom’s in their great Battle of the Cocks!  But right now…right the fuck now…he needs for Mei to listen to him and **ONLY** him.  And these two fucking pretty boy underworld horny bastard bosses be dammed!

He tries to get Mei’s attention again.

“Mei.  Listen to me sweetheart. I'm getting tired…sleepy even. But right now, I need for you to look in my back pocket.  I have a gift for you,” he pleads once more, hazel orbs shining brightly as unshed tears threaten to fall. He knows Death is coming and she's less than charitable. She won't even spare a single solitary fuck for anyone.

A high pitched giggle abruptly  escapes from his lips at the thought.

‘ _That's a good one Aki_ ,’ a voice in the back of his mind echoes silently…only so he can hear.

Mei, not for one moment, takes her eyes off of him.  She graces him with a wicked grin, full of teeth, and licked her right canine.  She gets intimately close to Akihito, wraps her arms around his waist, and slides both hands into both of his back pockets.  She pulls her arms back once she removes the folded piece of silk paper in his right back pocket.

Keeping her eyes focused on her prey, she takes two steps backward, and opens said paper.

Her eyes soften slightly at the sight that has been confirmed in front of her.  Asami neither Fei Long miss the change in her stance, her facial expression, or her entire being.  She’s hiding something.  She expects this. 

_What the fuck is going on? Is this some sort of sick ass game that she has decided to play with all of them?!_

She looks closely at the 4x6 photo in front of her.  She looks back at her prey.  She looks back at the photo.  The name printed in the top left hand corner reads…

**_49090: Takaba, Akihito R._ **

The date and time stamp are displayed to the right.  Underneath that stamp, reads…

**_3W3D_ **

And there are 3 tiny images clearly shown in one crescent shaped area like little paint blotches, each mere inches apart from the other.

She looks at Akihito once more with  renewed hardened eyes and pulls out her short sword from her waist, angling the glimmering blade upwards towards his throat, as a warning, to easily slice the skin from his neck.

He defiantly sticks out his chin at her obvious sign of disgust as to being possibly deceived, giving her better access to his Adam’s apple in a greater display of his own trust, and whispers, “Flip it over.”

He involuntary giggles once more.

 _Shit_.

All current occupants in the room take notice of the scene before them.

Some in concern. One in disgust. And another in pure curiosity.

 _‘Don't worry, it will all be ok Aki,'_ the voice whispers to only him once again.

Mei does as she’s instructed while her blade continues to press against its target’s vital spot.  What she sees next is something that she would literally **_kill_** for. She flips the small photo over and tries her best to read the messy scrawl on the back written in tear smeared blue ink.

_Hey Mei,_

_It’s me Akihito. Please take care of your nieces or nephews (?).  These babies mean everything to me.  I know that you may think I’m a waste of air and don’t deserve to breathe the same air as your family.  But these little ones have done nothing wrong.  They are innocent Mei and need your protection.  Both you and Rei.  If something should happen to me, please make sure they are safe because Ryu and Fei will make sure they are loved…and fucking spoiled…the bastards!!  You are their aunt after all.  I know they can’t wait until they meet you.  They will love you unconditionally, as I have all these years.  _

_Signed,_

_The confused mother/father (?) your bastard of a brother-in-law._

_Takaba Akihito_

_P.S.  Seriously Don’t let those two mafia bastards spoil my kids!!! I’m counting on you!_

Mei’s eyes glisten, as her body visibly shakes. She chuckles inwardly at the heart felt and sincere written message.  She forgets all about the photographer in front of her and is transfixed by said message and the photograph she has just received of the tiny beings that needed her protection. 

Mei crumples up the sonogram photo, stuffs it in her pocket, and grabs Akihito forcefully by the front of his hairline.  She jerks his head back onto the concrete white brick wall behind them.  She glances back side-ways at Keiko and gives her a wicked grin.  She leans forward to Akihito to whisper in his ear. 

Keiko is very pleased to know that her mutt was not fooled by whatever this whore decided to ‘ _gift_ ’ her as she relaxes in her chair facing her victims. 

Keiko thinks that no one could stop her now.  Soon she would be pregnant with her beloved’s heir and he would have no other choice but to be with her.  I mean, honestly, how dare he choose these two pretty boy bitches over her!  She would admit, however, that the pretty long haired Bishōnen was definitely a keeper.  Hmm…maybe she would put a leather diamond studded collar on him and make him Ryuichi’s sex slave when she ‘ _had a headache_.’  She found herself ecstatic as she imagined her walking this beautiful bitch in with a thick chain, similar to what they were chained to currently, and collar him to service his master while the Master serviced her…his _Wife_.  ‘ _Yes_ ,’ she thought, ‘ _this was something that her beloved would thoroughly enjoy_.’

Suddenly a deep baritone voice to the left of Mei deathly interrupts. 

“Mei…if you hurt him _in anyway_ , I’ll **FUCKING** maim your ass! And that’s a _fucking_ promise.”

“ _Ditto_ , you sick **_bitch_**!,” Fei Long seethingly spits out in agreement through clenched teeth and a disgusted snarl that has now curved the right upper part of his once pouty cherry stained lips. His long black thick hair cascades across his back, drapes across his shoulders, and falls forward to cover only one of his eyes.

Asami sees Fei Long’s look out of his peripheral vision and silently thinks, ‘ _Damn. How can something so beautiful be so fucking scary? Shit. He’s hot when he’s scary. Dammit! I want to fuck him right now!’_ Fei Long reminded Asami of that horror movie chick who crawls out of the TV.  The Circle?  The Oval?  It was some sort of shape right?  It was one of Akihito’s favorite horror flicks.  Albeit to him, he had wondered why they didn’t just shoot the bitch point blank in the head.  There was no problem that a bullet to the frontal lobe couldn’t solve.  ‘ _Stupid horror movies_ ,’ he thought to himself.  But hell…if he recalls correctly…and to be truthful…he really wasn’t paying too much attention to the damn movie anyway. Because at that moment, it was he, Fei Long, and Akihito’s _second_ time being together (the threesome at the onsen, not too long forgotten, being the first.).  They found themselves quickly drowning hopelessly in passion, lust, and if he were to be honest with himself… _Love_.  But his world didn’t do ‘ _honest_.’ Fei Long was underneath him squirming in pleasure as he tortuously pounded his tight pucker mercilessly with deep and hard thrusts while slowly pumping his Aphrodite’s hard, blushed, and red cock.  To top it off, his Aphrodite had Akihito’s hard and leaking erection in his mouth and was being thoroughly and vigorously face fucked from above as both of Fei Long’s hands spread open Akihito’s plump blushed pink cheeks so _his_ tongue could explore and slurp up every sweet tasty inch of his feisty little lover’s pink star fish shaped hole.  Because shit ladies and gentlemen… ** _that’s_** how _he_ multi-tasks.  And he was damn good at it too.

Mei glances at her brother who seems to be deep in his own perverted thoughts, although he shows no outward signs of it.  As if they both could vividly see the pervert’s thoughts chained next to them, both she and Akihito simultaneously roll their eyes in annoyance and sigh deeply in utter frustration.  She looks back at Akihito who returns her look just as surprised at the joint reaction they had just shared.  She then casts a quick barrowed side glance at the other two.  Noticing both of their so called _death_ glares, she ghosts a smirk across her lips.  Her nii-san would learn his lesson tonight and it was about fucking time.  She scoffs defiantly while still against Akihito’s ear.  She replies in a silent, almost inaudible whisper in his ear, one word…’ _family_ ’…and it shakes Akihito to the very core of his bones.  He shudders in fear and panic begins to creep into his very being and he doesn’t know why.  What did she mean?!  His journalistic mind begins a slow click and tumble to pick a fucked up mind lock that is currently known as Mei.  

Seeing his confusion, Mei whispers again into Akihito's ear, “We are all family Akihito…and that includes _her_ as well.”

Akihito's eyes widen and stare into Mei's now soften gaze.

He couldn't figure out just what the fuck was going on. All he knew was that he was tired. Tired of _this_ shit.

Another high pitched giggle escaped his lips.

_Fuck!_

Something else was burning deep within him.  And he knew just what it was.  He shuts his eyes so hard that he begins to see the white stars behind his eyes and tries to get control of his strong will.  He fervently says a silent prayer in his heart that no one pushes him too far, causing his carefully constructed walls to crumble.  Because the only person who can help him rebuild it, is _not_ in this room at the moment.  And he hopes he never has to put her in danger ever again.  It’s the one reason he’s so stubborn…so strong willed…so _him_.  He can never repay her for her protection in the past but she has suffered enough. 

Seeing his distressed state once again, Mei hugs him tightly, simply to reassure him.

And with that simple gesture, he feels calmer, and whispers a simple thank you against the crook of Mei’s neck.

Keiko notices the intimate act between the whore _Aki-something_ and her dog Mei.

She angrily muses _, ‘What the fuck was this whore?  Why were they all drawn to this one fucking slut?  Even her dammed father wanted this trash to carry his next heirs!  Well fuck this!  Playtime is fucking over bitches! They **will** respect her because other than her beloved Ryuichi and the other twin bitch hanging above the rafters (And yea you dumb bitch, I know you’re there), she was the strongest one there.  Despite what they thought they knew, she wasn’t a fucking Russian Mafia princess for nothing.  It was dangerous for anyone to underestimate her and that **included** her beloved dragon. This trap and the sniper dart to her soon to be lover's neck testified to her own cunning and ruthless nature. She even chained AND triple locked the door from the outside and posted about a dozen guards on patrol. He would soon see that she was a much better option to stand beside him.  Surely.  This was not only to obtain his heir and bind him to her but also to display her own skills…to show him her own strength. No doubt he was proud of her and only acting indifferent in his response to her to test her resolve. She would **not** disappoint him. Not like the two idiots before her.’_

Growing increasingly frustrated with the affectionate scene before her; Keiko quickly leaps from her seated position, grabs her holster from the table next to her and with lighting speed, shoulders it.  Within a millisecond, before anyone can protest or notice (or so she thinks), she jerks one of her silencers from the holster as her movements upon the bodies before her become as fluid and smooth as a lazy summer day at the beach.  She roughly grabs Mei by her hair, forcefully yanking her from her embrace with the slut. Mei's head is forcefully pulled backward causing her back to bend into an arched bow painfully.  She presses the barrel of the gun into Mei’s temple. 

Aki is stunned by the sudden forcefulness but Mei shows no signs of discomfort.  She will NEVER allow this deceitful bitch to gain one single ounce of satisfaction.  Especially, not after what she knows to be true.  Especially not now!  The ‘ _gift_ ’ that she has currently crumpled within her tiny balled fists means more than her own life at this moment.  This shit eating bitch had manipulated her so easily and she was now ashamed of her own actions.  She would atone with her life if that is what it took to right her wrong. Her betrayal.

_Akihito grew more tired._

Knowing that this may be her last word, she whispers, “I’m so sorry Aki-”

Keiko presses the barrel of the gun into her head harder, enough to cause a slow emerging bruise, and hisses low in Mei’s ear as she whispers deadly, “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing bitch?  Don’t forget who your Master is dog. What the fuck did the slut give you mutt?”

Akihito shakes his head slowly with barely any movement.

Before Mei can react, a low feminine growl is heard from behind Keiko. 

Without even bothering to grace the intruder with her presence nor attention, she does not turn around and keeps her deadly gaze on the blond slut in front of her who was threatening to pull **_her_** Ryuichi away from her grasp.  The deadly tramp behind her that caused her brother’s decent into madness be damned.  They could all die right here…right now! She only had to say one **_fucking_** word and those damn cuffs her father's lab invented would explode…blowing them all to hell in a pretty pink diamond laced fucking blood bathed handbasket.  If she couldn't have what she wanted then she would take them all with her to the deepest recesses of hell and the devil himself would present her with a prestigious award for bringing them all down on a fucking silver platter. 

**Fuck Mikhail!**

**Fuck her Father!**

They could all just rot in hell for all she cared.  They were nothing but trash in her eyes anyway.  Her father had cheated on her mother with a random common whore and that idiotic brother of hers was thoughtlessly conceived.  She was born later from her mother and father’s union.  She was a fucking pure blood for fucks-sake!  She later killed her mother because the ungrateful bitch wanted to take her away from her inheritance as rightful heir.  So what if the bitch had been raped by her father’s men.  He had told her she had begged for it!  ‘ _That fucking slut_ ,’ she thought.  And that was why she would inherit her seat as head of the council.  She was a MUCH better choice for Ryuichi than this fucked up, whored out, liked to be fucked up the ass, faggot slut before her!  Why the _fuck_ could he not see that?!

She blazed with renewed hatred.  Her eyes darken and she coldly replies, “What do you want Rei?  This does NOT involve you.”

Rei calmly replies, “Let my sister go.  Your father and your brother are most likely dead by now and the clan is beyond pissed at your family's actions toward what is _ours_.  This will not end well for you if you conti-.“

“ **DO. YOU. THINK. I FUCKING CARE?**!!,” each word is enunciated angrily through gritted teeth and punctuated with a twist of the barrel burying itself deeper into the side of Mei’s skull, while still looking into the hazel eyes of the slut before her…who seemed to be falling…asleep?

 _'What the fuck? Is the slut bored or something?’_ she thought to herself.

Rei responds calmly, “My orders are to dispose of you before you wake and anger a sleeping dragon. You have no idea what you're doing to him…to them. It doesn’t have to be like-.”

Rei's plea for civility is cut off by a foreboding high pitched giggle.

_Shit._

The blonde before Keiko halts the amusing plea from Rei and deadpans, with eyes closed, head facing Keiko's direction, and calmly interjects their boring monologue with a slow eerie drawl and slight whisper,

“ _Let her come and stand before me. My flames will burn her bones into ash and there will be no escape from my blood thirsty molars. They itch for her taste_.”

Akihito snaps open his eyes wide. His contact over his left eye slips slightly upward into his eyelid. A sliver of dark forest green can be seen as his left eye slowly emerges from its false covering.

The different colored eyes bear a hole into Keiko's very soul.

Akihito's teeth bare, showcasing a brilliant feral grin.

He licks his right canine and growls out, “ _Feed Me_.”

Keiko inwardly shudders at what she sees in the blonde at that moment. She could only describe it as…Blood Lust? No. It was something much deeper than that…right?

Shaking her head mentally to clear _that_ ridiculous notion, only to be interrupted by a soft maniacal high pitched giggle that falls from the blonde's now cracked dry lips.

All occupants of the room shiver in horror and shock at the sudden declaration from the helpless little blond kitten.

However, Rei shivers for a different reason than the others. Its why she called a Code Black in the first place dammitt. And now…she couldn't stop Death.

Akihito blinks slowly and says…once more…even slower this time…

“I'm…tired.”

Keiko chuckles darkly, trying her best to ignore what she believed to be an empty threat from a sad blond slut at the end of his pathetic little rope.  She pulls Mei's hair back once again, causing Mei to hiss loudly at the pain, drawing the attention back to her by yanking her mutt back to reality after that little insignificant side show.

Because _she_ was the damn ring master in this fucked up circus after all.  So all eyes should be on her and her skill!

Either they would shut the fuck up and give her what she wanted or with one word to set off those dammed cuffs, they would all die together in an explosion that decorated the entire block in crimson red and fucking limbs.

Fei Long and Asami are currently entranced by the scene previously, as evident by their simultaneous ‘ _what the fuck was that?’_ glances shared between the two of them.

Keiko yanks Mei’s head once more and presses the barrel of her Glock even harder into her temple. “Tell me _Little Dragon,”_ Keiko spits with venom on her tongue while hovering to the side of Mei's ear, without taking her eyes off the blonde in front of her, “that is your true identity correct?  How shall we end this?  Will you give me what is rightfully mine? Or shall I set this whole block ablaze traitorous mutt?”

Mei's eyes widen with the realization that there is no escape for any of them. She knows Keiko's plan. Fuck, she had helped, believing what the bitch had told her.  She believed that this Russian bitch was the one her mother had said would unite their clans…increase their bond.  It wasn't her after all. She had fucked up. But what in the dammed hell was up with the blonde's response just now?  He almost sounded like someone she had heard before.  Fear began to coil in her belly.  Not from the red haired bitch…but from the pregnant blond before her.  A deep shuddering breathless fear now threatens to rock her core, equivalent to a violent panic attack.

Akihito wearily tries to blink his tiredness away. His body feels so heavy.  But he has to protect them.  Mei said they were a _family_.  And now that he was carrying three new additions to this family, albeit a rather fucked up one at the moment, he needed to protect the ones he loved.  He can feel the darkness try to overtake him and drag him to a safe seclusion within his own mind, as if trying to protect _him._   His thoughts race.  This entire thing is fucking bullshit! If that perverted bastard had just told them what was going on in the first damn place, they wouldn't be here in the second fucking place. Chained to a fucking wall with these fucking cuffs.

At _that_ realization Akihito snaps out of his weariness and looks up at the bindings on his wrist hanging above. His face pales. He recognizes these fuckers. The shits are voice activated…to either release or explode. He's seen them before, when he himself had been kidnapped by this deranged red hair bitch's father over a month ago.

_Fuck._

A familiar blaze pools within his heart.  It was burning him from the inside, scrambling his brain.  He closed his eyes and attempted to soothe **_it_** , as he had done so many times before when ** _it_** involved something he loved.

_The bantering between the occupants within the dojo continues…although voices dull to his internal struggle._

**_It_** was something that viscously clawed at **_its_** walls, sturdily constructed by the strength of his own desire to protect his heart…his love…his _family._ It fervently begged to be released.  Whenever his heart was threatened, **_it_** thirst for freedom…for revenge…for blood.  **_It_** could smell fear and **_it_** wanted out. Now.

A faint familiar voice screamed from within him.  In a low and deadly tone as cold as the frozen north itself, it growled…

‘ ** _Let. Me. Out_.** ’

Akihito shivered.  He shut his eyes tight once again and inwardly responded… **NO**.  His left contact stings due to the tight squeeze of his eyelids. His dark memories begin to flash flood his consciousness within mere seconds. 

With his eyes still tightly squeezed shut, he hears a baritone voice speak up.  How he loves that voice.  As he tries to focus on that voice to quell his dark memories, they flash harder in a blinding fury of pain, sorrow, regret, and agony.  Its almost as though he his being _forced_ to recall things he has locked within the deepest part of his mind.  His memories of the past are a key to a lock opening the gates to Pandora.

He remembers in his grade school, those wretched children bullying him about his different colored eyes.  Telling him that he was a demon from the deepest recess of hell.  He would cry everyday on the train ride home.  And each day, he would wish for a new friend.  A friend he could love and someone who could love him equally in return.  But his _only_ friend was not here.  His sister was the only one who could control **it** … _completely_. 

With his eyes still shut tight and the venomous exchange of words and the sound of a cocked Glock, between the group in front of him now muted, he vividly recalls the lustful looks of older men that wanted nothing more than to cage and trap his beauty…to grip his long black hair to make him scream and part his cherry blossom stained plump lips in favor of something larger shoved at their entrance. 

He begins to recall the loud aching pleas from his mother as she bursts into _their_ home to save them from Kou's mother and the golden eyed beast and his sick entourage.  She had begged them to spare both he and his sister. Offered her own body to the gaggle of men attempting to gang rape her young daughter. They took his mother in front of he and his sister and Kou, whom, at that time, was unconscious…having passed out from the pure shock of his own mother's betrayal.  So many tears…so many cries…so many pleas…so much blood…going unheard. Tears and screams going unanswered. His mother simply smiled.  Her bright hazel orbs shining with a fierceness and strength that he had seen so many times after his father's death.

They were forced to watch as the golden eyed man, once done with his mother, brought in 3 pre-teens to witness the barbaric scene. One with the same eyes. He saw a flash of disgust, hatred, loathing, toward the older one. He recalls hearing something about power and control amidst his anguished and shattering soul. The golden eyed boy, powerless, against the taller mirror version of himself looked at him with saddened eyes of regret and revenge. He nods and all 3 of the pre-teens turn on their heels hastily and leave the room.  They shut the sliding door with an angry click, sealing them all to their own hell, all the while and unbeknownst to those in that encased hell, plot their rescue and revenge just outside the door.  Echoed laughter is heard as his mother attempts to stand on shaky legs…bloodied and dripping in other bodily fluids from her thighs and other orifices. She moves as quickly as she can to shield both he and Kou from the beasts before her who had announced their lustful interest in the two little boys. A single shot cracks through the deafening humiliation.  That was the first time he had seen what a human brain looks like splattered against a white wall, as a portion of his mother's blown out brain lands on his delicate pink cheeks. Wide eyed and horrified as the wet fattening flesh slides down his pink angelic cheeks, he finds himself tired.  The guttural screams of his sister, the laughter and snickers of the men in the room…it sounds like water in his ears as he allows his mind to drown in its own darkness. It takes him, comforts him, and cradles him within its embrace.  It was the first time he let **_it_** out…to destroy them all.  **_It_** had cried out, echoing his hurt and anguish, and clawed throughout his heart's wall for **_revenge_**. And **_it_** always got what it wanted.

Memories begin to fade.  His head drops to the side.  He has to stay awake….just for awhile longer.  If he doesn’t…then there will be no mercy…for any of them.  

His willed walls begin to crack and he begins to lose his control over **_it._**

‘ _NO!  I need to protect her.  I need to calm down.  I can’t let her be hurt.  She’s too innocent.  She wouldn’t understand_ ,’ he thinks. 

Akihito is snapped out of his hazy fight for control and hears Keiko speak into her ear piece, “Subdue this trash.”

Tiny red dots light up Rei’s body and she ceases her advances toward the red haired bitch and her traitorous sister. If only she could see Aki's _true_ potential earlier.  Who he _really_ was. But no. She believed this dumb bitch and NOW look at where they were! She's surrounded by fucking dumb asses. Regardless, her orders are absolute. Stall until _she_ could secure the scene to take control…to protect the heirs that would unite 3 of the largest syndicates in Japan, China, and Russia. But Aki's uncontrolled outburst earlier was _not_ good.

_Shit._

Asami growls low from the pit of his stomach at the scene before him and the weary look of his feisty little wildcat. 

Fei Long curls his lips into a vicious sneer as his dark pupils blow wide into deadly black orbs that promise retribution.

Akihito shuts his eyes tight once again, in a vague attempt to reign in his control as memories violently continue to flash through his psyche, lulling him toward the comforting embrace of darkness to once again… _rest._

‘ _Pretty Whore,_ ’ those sick bastards once called him.

‘ _Such long black hair, he looks like a pretty little slut_ ,’ they whispered.

‘ _What’s wrong with his eyes?_ ,’ they said.

‘ _He’s a demon seed_ ,’ they had declared.

 **“LET. ME. OUT!”** the voice yelled louder, pounding against his brain.

As the current shit storm was about to erupt into a diarrhea tsunami, a small blast came from the dojo door, blowing it from its silver plated hinges.

“Oi! Who chains fucking doors from the outside nowadays?,” a rough feminine voice echoed.

Keiko was fast as lighting at the unexpected intrusion.

She flipped Mei around by her hair to face her and landed a powerful punch to her midsection.  As Mei tried to counter, despite doubling over in pain from the forceful impact, Keiko dodged to her left and landed a stinging uppercut to her dog’s lower jaw, effectively knocking her unconscious as she fell to the floor with a thud.

Rei was still pinned by her tiny red dots, although rapidly decreasing one by one, but Keiko shoots her in both her knees to further immobilize her target for good measure and with a precise and smooth motion she turned toward the door, forcefully yanking her other Glock from her holster…separating the two weapons…one aiming to the left of the blown entrance and the other aiming toward the right.  Efficiently sweeping the area, with calculated shots.  Each round carefully and methodically placed…one high…one low…rinse and repeat in rapid succession…just as she had been taught, until she had covered half the sides of the dojo’s walls in bullet holes, stopping only because she had run out of ammunition.  Once she was done, Keiko took in a deep breath in an attempt to quell her fury.  Right now, she needed to utilize her senses to detect this new intruder.  But she couldn’t calm herself enough because this shit was just utterly fucking ridiculous!  She let out a loud maniacal laugh. Her red locks had all but lost their bounce and curl and instead were plastered to her face as sweat began to soak her frustrated brows.   She was tired of all of these fucking interruptions from these insensitive shit heads!  All she wanted to do was fill herself with Ryuichi’s seed…bind him…produce his heir…and lead the fucking underworld as the queen she was meant to be… and these fucking bitches were being unreasonable…insensitive even! 

The Russian Mafia Princess was _pissed_!  And whomever this _new_ intruder was would definitely feel her wrath. 

While wrapped in her thoughts, she missed the threat that had effectively managed to invade her kill space from behind.

She felt a slow warm breeze behind her ear as someone blows into it, as if the wind itself had ghost kissed its pink outer shell.

She quickly whips around and springs backward using the nimble balls of her feet to face the intrusion; both Glocks at the ready and aimed to perfection with determination.

With a growl deep within her throat, she slowly cocked her head to the right, curved her lips into a sneer, and bared her teeth.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” she hissed in a low and deadly tone.

A questioning whisper is heard as it breathes out from the blonde's lips, piercing the deafening silence, “Iyana? Tired.”

Without breaking the death glare currently being exchanged between the two deadly parties, the intruding figure whispers in return, “Usingizi.” **{{Meaning _Sleep_ in Swahili}}**

Akihito’s head drops. 

Between Asami, Fei Long, and Keiko, 3 pairs of eyes widen at the immediate reaction from the blonde to the spoken command and they all silently wonder…unanimously…’ _what the actual fuck?_ ’

The bitch’s first mistake was to underestimate the one standing before her, thinking she was the superior being. Her final error, in pompous judgement, was to glance toward the chained blond at the sudden reaction to her spoken command…even for one millisecond.

That was all it took for this _Iyana_ person to step close to her oblivious target with deadly precision, grab both of her wrists, yank them downwards, slip her pinkies behind the trigger of both Glocks, and snap her opponent’s wrists forcefully upward with a sickening teeth grinding crunch as her reward. The bitch howls.  _Iyana_ looks the bitch in the eye and marvels in the melodious sounds that rip through the quiet area.   **No** one fucks with her brother…her _family._   She snarls at the Russian bitch and rears her head back and head butts her at the frontal lobe area of her skull, rendering the howling bitch unconscious upon impact; letting her drop to the floor with a hard as thud.

Iyana reaches down and furiously snatches both Glocks from the bitch’s possession. 

‘ _Honestl_ y _…the dumb bitch’s guns were out of ammo…what in the crazy fuck did this stupid bitch think she would do_ ….’ Iyana sighs and shakes her head with that last thought.  Again.  Underestimating your opponent.  That shit will get your ass molly-whopped in a street fight…let alone with a trained assassin.

“Stupid bitch,” Iyana mutters shaking her head to herself, tskn’g, and still looking at the stupid red haired bitch on the floor in front of her.

Asami, Fei Long, and a now seated and conscious, but obviously pained Mei, are all shocked by the quickness and efficiency of the events before them; although, they did relish in utter appreciation and awe, the screams of pain and anguish…Oh!...and let’s not forget snapped bones and one hell of a high-five-bitch head butt.

Rei lets out an audible sigh of relief as she begins to immediately remove a large rubber band from inside her sleeve to prepare a tourniquet to stop the bleeding in her blown out kneecaps. Her orders were not to shoot…to wait…to stall.  Thank Buddha she listened.  This could have ended so much worse.  But she knows its not over yet.  Her new _savior_ …her relief…has subdued the bitch but has not yet calmed the emerging beast.

_Shit._

Rei’s sigh of relief once she recognizes the intruder does not go unnoticed by Fei Long and Asami, who both quickly glance in her direction.

Rei nods once at the both of them, signaling that this _Iyana_ person was not a threat…at least…not to Akihito…or her, for that matter.  But they, Mei, and the Russian bitch, were another matter altogether. 

They _all_ had _hurt_ Akihito…be it rape…kidnapping…death threats…and **_it_** …would decide who lives or dies. Betrayal…past and present…would be accounted for tonight.   **This** was the _final_ stand.

Her mother had a way for dramatics, she grinned inwardly...And her calling in _Iyana_ was as drama filled as it came…but is was _necessary._

Rei’s slight nod toward Fei and her brother, signal that this is someone that Rei not only knows but trusts, as is evident by her gaze faltering to let down her once stoic guard, only a second ago, to tend to her wounds.


	6. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Its been a minute ladies and gents but dammit...life! lol Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was more to this chapter than what originally posted. Its been updated.

That one moment when they both look at Rei was the moment they heard a sickening crunch and a loud and irritating but painful shrill of the red head's voice.

Fei Long, Asami, and Mei snap their attention toward the new intrusion, and watch as Iyana ruthlessly grabs a handful of damp red hair and drags her unconscious prey to the chair seated in front of her brother (her throne as she probably would have thought), placing zip ties in every place she could think of.

They take note, in awe, the Russian bitch, is currently in the process of being thoroughly zip-tied to her chair in front of Akihito, gagged by a black and red bondage ball gag with prefect symmetrical holes throughout – to allow breathing to flow in and out without panic.

Iyana intentionally ignored the others in the room while she made a mental checklist while looking over her prisoner's binds.

 _Mouth_ … **CHECK** …thoroughly gagged so she couldn’t utter a single _fucking_ word but she could breath.

 _Wrists_ … **CHECK** …al-be-them snapped and thoroughly crushed, as Iyana intended, bound with 2 zip ties with a third connecting the two, wrapped around the back end of the bitch’s metal _throne_.

 _Feet_ … **CHECK** …spread apart, with two smaller zip ties encircling the bitch’s ankles on each chair limb, gripped mercilessly tight enough to cut if she moved one inch.

Iyana hummed and nodded once in satisfaction as she secured the final tie into place and rose above the Russian mafia **_princess_** bitch and glared down upon her as the deadly **_queen_** that she was.

Once the Russian bitch was secured, Glocks removed, Iyana knew she needed to get to the end of this very quickly and acquaint them with the danger they had currently found themselves in.

Those fucking cuffs were…(once again, as said previously)... a voice activated explosive device and one wrong word uttered by the tied up Russian bitch could have killed them all!

_Stupid Fucks. They have NO fucking idea how close they came to ending their own damn lives._

Keiko slowly but furiously awakens, hands behind the chair she was now seated in, facing Akihito, breathing heavily through the holes within her gag…trying to show some sort of regal-ness in front of the blond slut now asleep before her. She inhaled and exhaled, deeply, through her pain with her chin held high, refusing to cry or even beg for mercy.

Iyana notices the smug look on the red haired bitch's face and mused to herself that she would enjoy seeing her break that _tough bitch_ façade soon.  Because…once again… ** _no one_** fucked with her little brother. However, at that notion, she sighed deeply. This was not _her_ show to enjoy.  This show belonged to only 3 people…but the third person would be someone else…an ominous familiarity.

 _This_ show belonged to Shi {{ **meaning Death in Japanese}}.**

To both Asami and Fei's surprise, this Iyana person, with the speed of a skilled veteran assassin, had bound the Russian bitch to her sealed fate, de-armed and zip-tyed the bitch to her ‘ _throne_ ’ in front of Akihito’s chained and now sleeping body, with lighting accuracy.  Every part of the bitch bound and secured. 

Fei Long noticed Iyana assessing the binds of her handiwork with an excited glee in her eyes…well eye…’ _why was she wearing an eye patch over her left eye_?’, he silently thought to himself.

Iyana spoke in a low icy tone filled with venom that promised death in volumes.  Volumes that could rip their torsos in half leaving a bloodied massacre in its unrelenting wake.

Towering above the Russian princess, standing to her full height of 6 ft 3in, she growls lowly, “You have no idea who you’ve pissed off you spoiled little rich _bitch_. But you’ll find out soon enough. Shi is not happy with you right now.”

The bitch's eyes widen for a split second at the name. She knows Japanese pretty thoroughly and to her recollection _Shi_ means

_Death._

But _whoever_ this _Shi_ person was would NOT intimidate her. She would have what she wanted! And she wanted her fucking Adonis! This Shi person and this Amazonian bitch in front of her be dammed. She had to buy time…stall until the 12 Russian assassins she brought with her came for her. Where in the hell where those lazy fuckers anyway? And what happened to the damn sniper dots that lit up the body of that other Dragon bitch she shot? No matter. Those fucks were probably dead anyway…judging by the current circumstance. But _she_ was a top assassin herself. She could snake her way out of any situation. She held no remorse for the things she had done. If push came to shove, she would simply offer her lithe toned body to this… _Shi_ person and get them on her side with a marvelous fuck and a flick of her wrist.  She got everyone to fall into her clutches this way. Everyone except fucking Asami Ryuichi! She was pissed at _that_ thought but she wasn't afraid. NOTHING scared the Russian Don!

The bitch in question eyes narrow in pure fury and utter disdain, as if to tell her captor ‘ _Fuck You_ ' or ‘ _Do you know who the fuck I am?_ ’

Her captor places a hand over her mouth to hide her amused grin and chuckles at the comical expressions of her prey as if she can read her inner thoughts.

Iyana turns afterwards, assessing the scene, turning her gaze from the now subdued bitch to the one who was now conscious and the one person that _actually_ believed this delusional subdued bitch; Iyana stomps confidently toward Mei and grabs her by her hair from her now kneeled position on the floor and drags her across the floor from her current position; making it a grande show that she was indeed cleaning up _their_ mess…more like _his_ mess.

Iyana’s black combat ‘air jump' KGB issued boots echo her enraged mood as they thud angrily across the floor in one stomp after the next in a hasty succession.

She literally throws Mei’s body against the wall, in apparent irritation, with a rolling tumble across the floor, towards Fei Long’s end…and fucking hard enough to bruise, as evident by Fei Long’s slight wince at the action when Mei slams hard, with a very audible thud, into the wall behind her.

Asami also notices this intruder's demonstration of her authority. He’s actually quite… _impressed._ And rising shit beyond all that is a fucked up porta-potty…it takes a whole hell of a lot for the Great Asami Ryuichi to be _…impressed._

And then Asami whips his head to left to assess his wildcat, as he recalls the spoken command of _Sleep._ Why had she put his beloved in that state? For _now_ , he rests on the idea that Akihito couldn't handle what he himself was witnessing at the moment…the brutality of it all. Because his love had always been a gentle and kind soul. He had brought them together…gave them love…gave them a warm feeling that encased their heart. But sometimes he noticed a fire there…within his love.  Both of them did. It seemed as though something was… _off_.  Something within Akihito had been clawing to get out.  But it _only_ happened when one or both of them were in danger. There was a fire about him. A strength that promised nothing short of…

Asami's thoughts trail off as he shakes his head slightly and closes his eyes to focus on the here and right the fuck now.

Despite the intense gaze of her onlookers, Iyana is quick to gain control of the current situation.

She quickly kneels to zip tie Mei….hard…and rough…in a submissive seiza position.

Wrists in front, resting on her lap… **check**

Knees pushed together and tied… **check**

Ankles tucked behind her thighs, touching behind her buttocks, as a resting chair for her traitorous ass to take a fucking seat… **check.**

Neck, to represent a collar… **fucking check bitch.**

Mei keeps her head bowed during Iyana's torturous…no…punishing (?) treatment and whispers…

“I'm Sorry Mistress.”

As Iyana finalizes her binds and assesses any wounds to triage on the female before her, she calmly and responds in a hushed but audible hissed like tone,

“You should be _Little Dragon._ You should take your own life for your betrayal here tonight...your betrayal to your Mistress _…_ your betrayal to your clan. _So_ your punishment will be decided by _Shi_ and will be assessed according to your failure.”

Mei's looks up and levels, remorsefully, with Iyana’s gaze.  Her eyes widened in inexplicable horror. She lets out a sharp wet gasp through her natural ruby stained lips, while tears and snot drip from her shameful orifices, almost as though she were drowning in her own blood. A gurgled sob is released quietly from Mei's throat…

“Please Mistress. I didn't know about the heir. Pleaasssee Mistress.  Is _Shi_ here? Is she…does she…hate me?”

Mei bows her head once more, taking visage of Iyana’s darkened glare.  Her tear stained cheeks, void of color and life, offering her submission.

Iyana responds, “She is here my love and _yes_ she is _not_ overly thrilled with your betrayal. Expect to be…”

Iyana's voice trails off at her last words as she leans into Mei's right ear to whisper words in completion of her statement, to only be heard between the two of them.

Mei's face completely drains of all blood, her body convulses in barely contained shivers as her eyes widen once again, and then she lowers her head…only to reply lowly,

“I understand Mistress. I await Shi's punishment for my insubordination.”

Iyana leans back on her knees

Asami and Fei Long are shit faced and stunned to say the least as they watch the scene against the wall…Ok…Someone REALLY needed to tell them BOTH what the holy darkened shit balls in all of FUCK land was going on right now.

Because unlike that dammed Candy Land game that Akihito made them play…they can't draw a card to get to the dammed Ice or Snow Princess to get them out of the Mucky goo that cost them two fucking turns. Because _THAT_ bitch was never there when you needed her!

To Asami and Fei Long's astonishment at the firecracker they know as Mei, seeing her willingly submit to another, seemingly begging for forgiveness…disregarding that Mei is one of the Top damn 3 assassins in all of 3 damn fucking countries…astonished…Mei does _not_ resist, as her ‘Mistress' commands it and so shall it be.

**What. The. Fuck?!**

A low growl is heard at the callous treatment of Mei.

Iyana responds, while lustfully raking her eyes across Mei’s submissive form, and without even sparing one solitary glance, “This wouldn’t be necessary if you learned how to wipe your own ass Ryuichi,” she calmly breathes out in a long audible frustrated sigh.

Angered by their incompetence and Mei's betrayal, she curls the corner of her lip and grabs Mei's hair… **firmly** …slamming her head hard into the wall behind her, eliciting a _hiss_ from Mei's lips at the pain.

As she confidently rises…satisfied with no backtalk from her sub…she leans forward, crushes her and Mei’s mouth together, and kisses her deep and passionately.  As if it is the last time, her tongue rams its way inside of Mei’s mouth, tasting every inch…exploring each crease...sampling the soft pliable tissue within Mei’s hot cavern.  Iyana releases Mei with a pop of their salivated wet lips. 

Mei immediately bows her head once again in submission to her Mistress.

Asami…well…shit…what the hell could he say at _that_ point. 

Fei Long just gives the fuck up for now because this shit is just…yea…its just shit.  He just wants to get Akihito out of here.  Now.

Iyana then strides across the soft tatami mats to check on Rei, she hears a low rumble from behind her.

Asami growls out “Who the fuck are you and why do you think you can call me by my-“

Iyana's hand raises to abruptly cut off Asami.

Fei Long's jaw drops and Asami furrows his brows at the curt action and growls his discontent at the lack of respect….the sheer audacity of it all.

Rei giggles through her pain at her big brother’s childish response to being ignored.

She looks up at the approaching tigress and Iyana never breaks her heated gaze with Rei, while Rei simply whispers, “She’s Aki’s sister.”

_Huh. Well, everyone be dammed._

Asami and Fei didn’t even know that Akihito had any siblings.  She never once came up on any of their background checks of their precious blond treasure.  But then again… _none_ of the shit they’ve seen here involving their little gem did.

Iyana leans down to check on Rei. She kisses her softly on both her cheeks and proceeds to refasten her tourniquets to both knees to quell any further blood loss.

She taps the device in her right ear and speaks in Russian, “One for Emergency pickup.”

Stepping through the blown entrance immediately, Suoh and Kirishima emerge, stoic as ever and immaculate in their blood soaked combat gear.  Suoh quickens his steps toward Rei.  He does a visual assessment of her injuries and scoops her up without sparing a backward glance and removing her quickly from the shit storm.

Asami seeing his Head of Security rush in at _this_ woman's command, means that someone higher than his authority can reach is in charge tonight.  And there’s only one whose command is higher than his.  The tumbler clicks in his hazed mind.  He sighs heavily, drops his head, and closes his golden eyes.  His mother can be such a domineering worry wart sometimes.  So she was in on this one too.  But why?  She loathed Akihito.  She hated his relationship between the three of them.  Ranted about him not being able to produce a dammed heir…

His head snaps up and his eyes widen slightly.  What was Fei Long saying about some artificial womb?  He really wished that he had been paying attention that night but…dammit!  He _really_ needed to learn to keep it in his pants.  He smirks to himself thinking… _Nah._

And wait...since _when_ had Suoh learned to speak Russian?!

So, this _Iyana_ person is pretty powerful...huh.

Asami speaks in a commanding tone, head held high, “Thank You Kazumi.  But you _will_ answer for this later….in **detail.** ”

A low grunt, followed by “Yes Asami-sama,” is heard from his blonde childhood friend as he quickly carries Rei, bridal style, out of the entrance.

Kirishima, who now stands in front of Asami, dressed in all black…

skull cap – **black** …

long sleeve shirt – **black** …

gear backpack – **black** …

cargo pants – **black** …

combat boots – **black** …

XM556 Micro machine gun strapped across the front of his chest – also black. 

Asami quirks an eyebrow.  _That_ weapon is a new model…military use only.  He looks over at Fei Long, who grins at him with dark mischief.

Right then he knows who placed _that_ order.  The lustful smirk he throws at Fei Long is full of ‘ _you’re soooo getting roughly fucked into the mattress later pretty one’_ promises.

Kirishima softly clears his throat and averts his gaze to interrupt his boss’ thoughts…especially seeing as how the softened cannon between his legs is trying to spring back to life. 

While still looking at Fei Long’s hooded lustful gaze, Asami gruffs out, “Report.”

“Sirs, the area has been secured.  All enemies have either been neutralized or eliminated.  All neutralized targets will be brought in before you all to face due punishment for their actions, as per the Clan Head’s orders.  Asami-sama, your mother has been on the rampage, as she was not pleased at her heirs being in danger.  Mikhail and the father Yando Arbotov are no longer…an obstacle.  Akihito is pregnant with triplets and his condition, at the moment-”

 _Wait. Wait. Wait._ Akihito is what now?!  Dick in his pants, metaphorically speaking, Asami snaps his head around sharply and narrows a darkened razor sharp gaze toward his most trusted assistant. 

His voice booms, unintended, as he forcefully pulls like a ravenous beast at his restraints, “Kei, **shut the fuck up** for one second.  What the fuck did you just say?!”

Kirishima freezes at the forcefulness of Asami’s glare and his use of uncharacteristic vulgarity at his report.  It feels as though Mt. Fuji has erupted in a murderous landslide just to devour his very being.

Fei Long sighs.

Iyana sighs as well.  She had _really_ hoped this little bit of news hadn’t come out tonight.  This was the last thing she needed.  And now that dammed ‘ _fearless’_ Kirishima beast she once saw slaughter so many outside, without a slight hesitation, whom was with her moments ago, was now afraid to speak.  God!  She got sooo tired dominating other people!

Iyana, tired, and ready to get this show on the road, before _Shi_ wakes _,_ speaks up from behind Kirishima.  Her arms crossed in front of her chest, her bored aura rolling off her like viscous waves of a moonlit tide as she watches the scene before her.  She responds, “Oi! Dipshits! Aki is pregnant…with triplets.  One or both of you rim pirates is the baby daddy.  And unless you wanna contact Maury Povich right here and now to determine if _you are NOT the father_ , let the damn glasses dude get on with his fucking report so we can get on with this shit.  I’m ready to go home and this is some bullshit right now.  The incompetence of the _both_ of you is why my baby brother is here strung up right now…once again…fucking pregnant, you fickle ass bitches.  I should seriously just gut both of you fuckers and take him away.  But he loves your dumb asses.  So do us all a favor you butt hurt love sick fucks and save your damn questions for the dammed round table, _oh you noble fucking King Arthurs_ , ‘cuz Aki ain’t your fuckin’ Guinevere you bloody fuckers.”

_Well damn._

Not one single breath was exhaled after Iyana’s rant.  As a matter of fact, she was cool as a cucumber, despite her inner rage building.

As raised eyebrows and stunned silence penetrate their encased hell, Iyana speaks with a general’s command, “Kirishima-san, please continue.”

Kirishima snaps his jaw closed and turns his gaze back toward Asami, his eyes asking if it’s okay if he proceeds.

Asami, amusingly stunned to say the least, nods once again for Kirishima to continue.

“Sirs, Akihito is fragile and must be neutralized, which is why his half Russian sister, Iyana, has been called in.  Your Russian roadblocks have been removed thanks to she and your…mother.  As of 2 hours ago, Akihito’s sister Iyana Petrov, is now the new head of The Council and Akihito now carries the heirs for the Asian Dragon Clan, The Head of the Council, and also the heir of Hong Kong’s Baishe group.  This has all been confirmed via early DNA testing.  Sirs. Two of the heirs belong to the Asami name and the last one belongs to the Baishe group.  This pregnancy solidifies the union between our groups…our clans-”

Kirishima’s report is interrupted by a tied Mei, head still bowed in her subdued position, as she whispers while her tears finally fall…,”-Our _family.”_

Ah.  Well that explains a whole hell of a lot.  Leave it up to Kei to explain all of this bullshit in a few brief explicative sentences. 

Both Fei and Asami slowly nod in understanding.

Kirishima removes a silencer with scope…also in black…from his holster slung across his hip and shoots out the locks on Asami’s cuffs at his feet.  He turns to the left and does the same with Fei Long’s.  He pivots sharply to the right and shoots out Akihito’s as well.

He then returns to face his boss, “Sir, the rest is up to Takaba.  Only he and the…,” he turns his head toward a subdued and…stunned…Keiko and turns back with a sneer, “…the _bitch_ know the command code for the cuffs to release you all.  I wish you nothing but the best sir.”  Kirishima bows his upper body at the waist body in half and sounds out, “It has been an honor to serve you Asami-sama.  We await your presence and anticipate your command.”

Kirishima reaches inside the _black_ backpack now dropped at his feet and pulls out a pair of gray sweatpants to put on his boss.  He bows once more and makes his way to the exit to retrieve the survivors of the bitch’s team to escort them inside to face their execution.


End file.
